Diez cosas que me agradan de Deichan
by MissLujuria93
Summary: En una fuerte discusión ocasionada por los celos enfermizos de cierto rubio, el uchiha se ve obligado a escoger diez cosas que le agraden de su rubio antes de acabar detonado xD no es lo que piensanItaDei


-Estoy arto ¿Me escuchaste? ¡ARTO de tus tonterías de niño pequeño y consentido!-bramó un colérico Itachi, mientras miraba al otro akatsuki, tratando de controlar su mangekyu para no escalabrarlo allí mismo.

-¿What? ¡Encima que me preocupo por ti y me importa con quien te ajuntes me ofendes y me gritas de esa forma!-reprochó el otro miembro de la organización, clavando sus orbes cielo en las negras del mayor.

-¡Venga ya! ¡No me puedo creer que estés celoso de un crustáceo subdesarrollado!

-Itachi, que estoy aquí…-se quejó Kisame mirando al Uchiha mayor con reclamo.

-Kisame, ¿por qué no te largas por ahí un ratito, eh? Mi novio y yo estamos ocupados-lo fulminó Deidara con la mirada, seguida de otra por más asesina de Itachi, el peliazul asintió y, optando por mantener su pellejo intacto, abandonó la guarida de akatsuki con un aura de depresión rodeándole tristemente.

-Bien, ahora vamos a aclararlo todo, Kisame es nuestro compañero, mi confidente y mi amigo, ¿escuchaste? A-MI-GO-deletreó Itachi la última palabra sin ocultar su enojo-así que, antes de montar una de tus típicas escenitas de celos, averigua antes si lo que piensas es cierto o simplemente desvaríos, idiota

-¡¿Desvaríos!? ¡¡ ¿Desvaríos!!? ¡Te estaba metiendo mano como un pervertido delante de mis narices y aun me dices que son desvaríos!

-¡Que no es eso anormal! Lo que pasaba es que usé el mangekyu demasiadas veces contra kakashi-san y me debilité, por eso me desplomé y Kisame me ayudó a incorporarme ¡eso es todo!

-Claaaaaarooooo, ¡y yo soy Blancanieves! ¡No me toques los huevos Itachi, que no soy tonto y sé perfectamente lo que veo! ¡Agradece que te esté dando la oportunidad de explicarte en vez de matarte por infiel y mentiroso!

-¡Ja! Si solo tienes un golpe, ni sueñes que me voy a dejar impresionar por ti, nenaza travestida

-Mira, ¡¡me cago en tu madre, me cago en tu padre, me cago en tu tía, me cago en tu abuela, me cago en ti y me cago en toda tu puñetera familia desgraciado!!

-Cágate en quien te de la gana, total, ya están muertos ¬¬

-Me da igual lo que digas o hagas, si no me dices lo que ha pasado entre esa gamba azul y tu rompemos ahora mismo-amenazó el rubio mirando con rencor al Uchiha, quien no daba señal alguna de emoción en su rostro.

-Itachi, no me provoques que lo digo en serio, que soy capaz de tirarme a Tobi como no me digas la verdad, hablo en serio

-…-

-No puedo creer que me hayas insultado así...o sea que eso es lo que piensas ¿no? que soy una nena histérica y travestida-Deidara hizo morritos, dándole una imagen muy tierna al pelinegro, quien lo abrazó por la cintura melosamente.

-vamos, no te pongas así, era broma…me encantas-el moreno comenzó a besar su cuello, succionando la suave y delicada piel con lentitud, Deidara trataba de reprimir los suspiros que salían sin permiso de sus labios, no quería rendirse tan fácilmente y darle la victoria al Uchiha, aunque en el fondo quisiese rendirse y dejarse hacer, Itachi resultaba una droga para su piel de la que no podía desprenderse, le encantaba sentirlo así de cariñoso, tan atento, dedicado…las intenciones del ojiazul en dejarse llevar por las caricias del azabache cesaron al recordar la escena entre su pareja y el akatsuki azul, el rubio lo empujó mirándole con rabia, comenzando así una de las típicas peleas en las parejas inexpertas.

Deidara:-¡No me quieras enganchar ahora! ¡Lo que pasa es que quieres dejarme y no te atreves a decírmelo por compasión! ¿¡Verdad!?

Itachi:-¡Oye! ¡Me colma tener que tragarme tus excesos de confianza con el imbécil de Sasori a todas horas y en las misiones y en cambio no te digo nada!

Deidara:-¡Me jode que pases tanto tiempo al lado de ese marisco estreñido y en cambio no te digo nada!

Itachi:-¡Me deprime que te duermas mientras hacemos el amor!

Deidara:-¡por que tu machismo no admite que pueda hacer dos cosas a la vez!

Itachi:-¡Si una de ellas es hacer el amor desde luego!

Deidara:-¡Odio que me dejes solo todas las noches para irte de juerga con el líder y el tiburón malogrado ese y en cambio no te digo nada!

Itachi:-¡Me incordian tus malditas bromitas que no tienen ni pajolera gracia y en cambio no te digo nada!

Deidara:-¡Me entreno día y noche para mejorar mi figura, para después escuchar tus groserías sobre lo "anormal" que es mi cuerpo y en cambio no te digo nada!

Itachi:-¡Sabes perfectamente que me gusta tu cuerpo y aun así insistes en deformarlo con esas asquerosas y repugnantes bocas que no pierden oportunidad para morderme las muy canas y en cambio no te digo nada!

Deidara:-¡Yo es que me cago en todo lo que vuela! ¡¡ Me jode que me despiertes a mitad de la noche para darme la pa pastilla para dormir y en cambio no te digo nada!

-crgrngkrnhmptrr-interpreten como que la cueva de akatsuki se está quebrando a causa de la potencia de los gritos - -U

Itachi:-¡Me asquea que te pongas a hacer manitas con lengua con esos agujeros detestables que tienes en las palmas mientras lo hacemos y en cambio no te digo nada!

Deidara:-¡Me arde que aproveches cualquier oportunidad para echarme en cara tu superioridad y en cambio no te digo nada!

Itachi:-¡Me pone de los nervios que me obligues a decorar nuestra recámara con tus ridículas figuritas de arcilla y en cambio no te digo nada!

Deidara:-¡En otras palabras, que estás hasta los huevos y me vas a dejar!-Itachi se paralizó al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de su novio, lo cual le hizo soltar un respiro de agobio.

-Claro que no Dei…¿Cómo vas a pensar eso?-el mayor lo besó cariñosamente, consiguiendo relajar los músculos de Deidara, quien le giró el rostro haciéndose el ofendido.

-Es que a veces creo…que no soy suficiente para ti...Itachi, ¿podrías decirme tan solo diez cosas que te agraden de mi?

-¿Tantas…?

-¡Itachi!-gritó el rubio ardiendo en llamas, el Uchiha mayor decidió no alterarlo más de lo que de por sí estaba.

-Bien…-el moreno se puso a meditar, Deidara temblaba de ira tratando de detener a sus manos, que se lanzaban a morder al moreno.

-Pues…me gusta tu sonrisa…-asentimiento del rubio, quien yacía de brazos cruzados pendiente de la respuesta del mayor.

-me gusta tu forma de ser-otro asentimiento de Deidara.

-que siempre estás preocupándote por mi-asentimiento.

-la manera como me das los buenos días al levantarnos-asentimiento-Joer…esto es complicado…-murmuró, tensándose al sentir la mirada fulminante del menor en su espalda.

-la forma en que me besas-asentimiento.

-como me susurras que me quieres cuando lo hacemos-asentimiento.

-tu arte y creatividad a la hora de hacer tus horro…¡preciosas figuritas!-rectificó al verse acechado por el aura asesina de Deidara, quien asintió más relajado.

-tu increíble y escultural cuerpo que me vuelve loco-susurró sensual acercándose hasta el menor felinamente, quien asintió sin prestar mucha atención al tono incitante del moreno.

-como gritas mi nombre y me clavas las uñas cuando te excitas-siguió acercándose hacia el menor-y…pues…-la había cagado, el Uchiha se rompía la cabeza tratando de buscar la décima cosa que le agradaba de su pareja, quien suspiró resignado arrimándose a él.

-Etto…no se me ocu…-el rubio lo besó repentinamente, enterrando los dedos en el cabello ébano para profundizar, dejando helado a Itachi, quien correspondió la caricia torpemente a causa de la sorpresa.

-Así está bien…lo siento…no volveré a ser tan idiota-susurró el rubio contra sus labios, guiándolo hacia su lecho de amor, mientras se acariciaban y devoraban ferozmente, entre tanta discusión la noche les había atrapado, sintiéndose iluminados por la tenue luz de la luna llena, perfecta testigo de sus acciones esa noche de reconciliación y deseo, ambos fueron despojándose de sus batas que los distinguían como akatsuki, el rubio acariciaba con deseo y pasión la fuerte y amplia espalda del azabache, mientras era devorado por este cada rincón de ese suave y sensual cuerpo, sin dejar lugar sin recorrer, besar y lamer, escuchando satisfactoriamente los gemidos de puro placer que dejaba escapar el rubio, quien movía sus caderas al ritmo de las succiones de Itachi en su excitado miembro, la erección del Uchiha pedía a gritos ser atendida, el moreno lamía la deliciosa entrada de Deidara, infiltrándose hasta lo más hondo, mientras el ojicielo gemía sin pudor, presionando la cabeza del pelinegro, imponiéndole el ritmo de las lamidas, eso volvía loco a Itachi, quien recorrió los muslos libidinosamente, apoyando las piernas del menor en sus hombros.

De un golpe de cadera se introdujo en su interior, gritando ambos de las oleadas de placer que recorrían sus espinas dorsales hasta centrarse en un mismo punto, sin tregua el moreno embistió con toda su potencia de carga, sintiendo las largas uñas del rubio enterrarse en su piel, denotando su excitación y el intenso placer sentidos, ambos gritaban el nombre del contrario, meciéndose en una misma danza que tan solo ellos podían escuchar, Itachi arremetía con fuerza y sin piedad, sabía que eso enloquecía y excitaba al menor por igual, ya que cada vez rasgaba más la nívea piel a cada embiste dado por el moreno, Itachi lo masturbaba al ritmo de sus estocadas, sintiendo el deseo y la excitación aumentar excesivamente hasta llegar a un punto incontenible que le hizo delirar, en un último y sonoro gemido el rubio alcanzó el clímax, inundando la mano que lo amasaba placenteramente, la cual fue lamida sensualmente por el pelinegro, quien segundos después se corrió en su interior, llenándolo con su semilla como tantas veces lo había hecho y nunca se cansaría de repetirlo.

Permanecieron abrazados posesivamente, besándose mimosos, mientras normalizaban sus respiraciones agitadas por tal intenso movimiento, el cuello, la clavícula y el hombro del moreno fueron devorados por el rubio, quien se posicionó encima suya, llenándolo de besos y mordidas, Itachi lo besó amorosamente por última vez hasta el día siguiente, sonriendo sarcásticamente, ocasionando una mueca de desconcierto del menor.

-¿Se puede saber que es tan divertido?-preguntó Deidara aturdido por la risita graciosa del mayor.

-Ahora ya sé la décima cosa que me gusta de ti…

-¿Cuál?-preguntó el rubito, besuqueando el cuello y la oreja del mayor.

-Lo rápido que se te pasan los berrinches-susurró acariciando suavemente sus labios con los del menor, quien le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

-Idiota…-susurró molesto, mientras el moreno lo mimaba con una mueca por más divertida en el rostro.


End file.
